Falling into Bed
by hashtagdemonkink
Summary: Dean and Castiel return from a long day hunting a witch, the experience makes them rethink their relationship and the story begins as they fall into a motel room locked in a passionate embrace. Smut and the gay sex and all that jazz.


**Title: **Falling into Bed

**Author: **hashtagdemonkink

**Description: **Dean and Castiel return from a long day hunting a witch, the experience makes them rethink their relationship and the story begins as they fall into a motel room locked in a passionate embrace. Smut and the gay sex and all that jazz.

**AN: Hi so this is my first fic on this account. Hope you like it. No warnings other than the fact that this is****_ smut so don't read if you don't like the sex. It's also gay sex if you have a problem with that._**

**_This is the first time I've written smut so sorry if its awful. _**

**_Enjoy ;-)_**

Dean and Castiel fell into the motel room, both pressed into each other with their lips locked together in a raw, passionate embrace. "Urnng", Dean moaned as he pushed Castiel back into the wall. "Are you sure about this Cas? We can stop if you want" he said, pulling apart from the fallen angel's lips but still remaining in exceedingly close contact with the rest of his body.

"Why would I want to stop, Dean?", he cocked his head to the side. "This feels really good" His usual ethereal, monotonous voice inflected with a joyful glee Dean had never heard before.

"It's about to get so much better" Dean laughed, kissing Castiel again. He began to kiss him down his chin and down his neck; Castiel was obviously enjoying the experience because the action was illiciting moans and hip thrusts from him. Dean pushed Cas' heavy trench coat off his shoulders and it fell to the floor, catching briefly on the man's arms. Dean rolled his hips into Castiel's crotch causing both men to moan with raw, sweaty pleasure. "Cas..." Dean breathed, "fuck, I need you". Castiel, decidedly less vocal at this point, just moaned in agreement.

Dean, mouth still pressed to Cas' neck, began unbuttoning the sweaty white shirt clinging to his friend's back. His patience lasted around 3 buttons before he ripped the rest of the shirt off exposing Castiel's smooth chest and subtly defined abs. Cas - feeling both emboldened and shy - pulled Dean's t-shirt up and over his head; Dean raised his arms obediently and, once the barriers of cotton had been removed, he pressed his naked abdomen against Castiel's, rubbing his hot, sweaty, ripped body up against Castiel's paler - yet smoother - thorax.

Castiel, still pressed against the wall, began attempting to unbuckle Dean's belt, his inexperienced hands fumbling with the leather until he finally managed to pull it loose and out of Dean's trousers. Dean, somehow more adept at removing men's belts, had Cas' off in seconds, and the fallen angel's trousers slipped to the ground. Dean renewed his attack on Castiel's mouth, mashing his lips against his friend's, and fighting for dominance in his mouth. Castiel put up a good fight but eventually relented, letting Dean explore his mouth. Castiel had never felt lust like this, before, he had looked at Dean as a friend but after he fell, he had began to have sexual, hot feelings about the man he'd lifted from perdition. He placed his hand where he had grabbed him from the depths of hell so many years before and could still feel the mark left from the touch of an angel, the touch of his former self. He could feel something else though, it was beginning to cloud his thoughts: a warm, desperate sensation in his stomach and groin. He realised he was hard and desperate and had been grinding in time with Dean. "Dean," he managed. "Ne-eed you t-"

Dean understood what was meant by this and grabbed the ex-angel under the arms and lifted him up against the wall, Cas - both shocked and aroused - coiled his legs round Dean's (now trouser-less) legs. Dean pressed his aching crotch into his friends and began grinding into him against the wall. Cas' legs were tightly wrapped around Dean's mostly naked body and he let out soft means as Dean rubbed his, still covered, groin against Castiel's. "So..." Dean tried to get out, "so fuckin' close".

"wait," Cas said "I want you inside of me when you cum"

Dean grabbed Castiel's tight butt and lifted him from the wall, still wrapped around Dean, Cas clung onto his lover and Dean carried him over to the bed. After Dean dropped him onto the covers the sudden lack of contact made him whimper.

Having moved back from the edge of orgasm somewhat, Dean removed his tight, white underwear - with difficulty - allowing his dick to spring out, no longer confined. Cas had done the same and was now sitting jerking himself off on the bed, staring at Dean's naked body intently. Dean, holding his - still erect - 6 inch penis, walked over to the bedside cabinet and removed a tube of lubricant he kept for, 'uh... reasons'.

After slicking himself up he moved back over to Castiel "Are you OK, this may hurt. Tell me and I'll stop." He told Cas.

"It's fine, Dean. I want this, I want you."

Dean got onto the bed and kissed Castiel, straddling him with both legs before placing the tip of his, heavily lubricated, dick around Castiel's entrance. He pushed in slowly and let Castiel grow accustomed to the hunk of flesh now inside him. Dean relaxed into the position and let his stomach and chest rest against Castiel's. It was apparent after a few seconds like this they both needed more. Castiel was almost writhing under Dean, longing to be fucked and Dean was pretty desperate himself. He began to move his hips up and down, his cock moving through Cas with ease. After a while he picked up the pace. Thrusting in and out faster and harder. Deans waist rubbing against Castiel's aching penis as he moved. "Uh, uh" Cas moaned as his friend fucked him. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as he felt a sensation like nothing he had ever felt. Dean had hit his prostate and was now brushing his dick against it with every thrust. Cas grabbed Dean's back, coiling his legs around Dean again. "Ah, uh, ah ah ah" he near screamed as he came all over Dean's and his own stomach. Dean, feeling Cas' ass clamp down on him, gave 2 more deep long thrusts and came inside his friend. "Snuuhrrgghs" he moaned as he collapsed on top of the hot angel. "Fuck."

_**Hi so I hope you liked it pls review etc. Also prompt me of you want anything written k bye.**_


End file.
